Over Again
by Amy Welch
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que en Luna Nueva Edward abandonó a Bella en el bosque, ahora Bella estudia en la universidad de Boston y ha logrado seguir con su vida, pero todo se viene abajo cuando su mejor amiga le presenta a su novio –Bella, te presento a Edward Cullen, mi prometido.
1. Detrás De Un Alma

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Aquí con una nueva historia, espero que les guste.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 1: Detrás De Un Alma.

Bella POV

Siento su caricia, su largo dedo índice contorneando el corazón que es mi rostro.

Sonrío.

A penas puedo mirarlo.

Es mediodía en el claro y él brilla como miles de diamantes, refulgiendo luz hacia todos lados, cegándome y maravillándome por su perfecta hermosura.

Me regala su sonrisa torcida.

Yo me abrazo aún más las rodillas y apoyo mi mentón sobre ellas. Él está en la misma posición.

–Eres perfecto– le digo mientras acaricio el dedo que hace unos segundos me tocaba la cara.

–Como tú– responde.

Mi única contestación es una risa sarcástica.

Él frunce el ceño y me mira seriamente.

–¿De qué te ríes?– pregunta y no digo nada –Tú eres perfecta.

–¿A sí?– suspiro.

–Tu corazón late, y corre sangre por tus venas, tienes un alma y una vida por delante. ¿Qué más quieres?

Aprieto los labios en una fina línea. Abandono mi posición en el suelo y me abalanzo sobre Edward, tendiéndolo sobre el pasto y colocándome sobre él.

–A ti– respondo finalmente –Tú eres lo único que yo quiero.

–A mí ya me tienes.

–¿Por siempre?

–Por siempre– responde.

….

Abro los ojos. Estoy sudando.

Mi corazón late a una velocidad imposible.

Una sensación desagradable nace en la boca de mi estómago y continúa hacia mi esófago.

Me levanto de la cama corriendo y entro al baño, vomitando todo.

Me enjuago la boca primero y después me lavo los dientes. Acto seguido me meto a bañar.

Al salir me doy cuenta de que mi compañera de habitación y mejor amiga Sophie ya no está, o más bien nunca llegó. Desde que la conocí casi nunca llega a casa. Siempre está fuera, con un novio al que nunca he visto pero que supongo que es muy importante para ella.

Me pongo cualquier cosa, tomo mis libros y me voy.

Me toma sólo cinco minutos llegar a la facultad, dado que vivo en una de las residencias para estudiantes de la universidad.

En el camino no hablo con nadie, Sophie es la única amiga que tengo y como hoy no está centro mi vista en los carteles que hay pegados aquí y allá a cerca de la cena que habrá mañana en honor a la maestra de literatura, la Sra. Wallace, que se retira éste año.

Todos los miembros, tanto estudiantes como maestros de la facultad de letras están invitados a dicho evento y aunque yo no quiero ir por el simple hecho de tratarse de una fiesta, la Sra. Wallace ha sido muy buena conmigo desde que llegué aquí, así que se lo debo.

De camino al salón paso por la biblioteca para entregar un libro.

OoO

Sophie aparece a eso de la cuarta clase.

–¿Me he perdido de mucho?

–Si sigues llegando tarde a todas las clases todos los días repetirás semestre– le recuerdo.

–Ya lo sé. Responsable amiga Bella, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

_Si como no… _

–Es tu problema después de todo, Sophie.

Ella suelta una risita.

–Es que tú no me comprendes. Deberías conseguirte un novio para que me entiendas por fin.

Arrugo la frente y evito su comentario.

–Mira, aquí está la tarea– le paso un papel con todos los deberes escritos en ella.

–¡Gracias amiga! ¡Eres una santa!– me abraza efusivamente y me besa la mejilla.

Suspiro para mis adentros. Tal vez por eso Sophie me agrada tanto. A veces ella me recuerda mucho a A…

_¡Alto! _me grita mi subconsciente _¡No sigas por ahí!_

Tomo aire repetidas veces en silencio.

–¿Nos vamos?– dice ella.

Asiento y tomo mis cosas.

OoO

De regreso a la residencia Sophie intenta persuadirme para ir a comprar un vestido para la cena de la Profesora Wallace; a lo que me niego continuamente.

–No lo creo– digo una vez más –Un vestido de esos cuesta mucho y yo no pienso utilizar el dinero de mi beca o de mis ahorros para gastarlo en eso.

–¡Oh, por favor Bella! ¡Tienes que verte bonita para la fiesta! En una de esas hasta puedes conseguirte un novio o por lo menos a un chico de una sola noche– me guiña el ojo.

La frase me revuelve las tripas.

–No Sophie, ni pensarlo.

–¿Eres gay o algo parecido? ¿Por qué te rehúsas tanto a la sola idea de salir con alguien?– su voz se vuelve muchos tonos más baja, ahora está hablando en serio.

M-A-L-D-I-C-I-Ó-N

–No soy gay– digo yo, en un tono mucho más animado para intentar sacarnos de éste incómodo tema –Simplemente estoy esperando al indicado.

Afortunadamente escucho un suspiro por su parte como respuesta, lo que quiere decir que ha abandonado el tema.

–Pues… espero que llegue pronto– dice por último.

OoO

Poco antes de que den las cinco me dirijo a la tintorería para recoger un vestido que compré hace mucho tiempo para alguna ocasión especial, y como no he tenido ninguna pues es técnicamente "nuevo".

De regreso al edificio saco mi celular y le llamo a Charlie.

Dice que me extraña… y que Forks sigue igual.

También me dice que me llegó una invitación a la boda de Jessica y Mike que será dentro de poco más de un mes.

Me despido de él y cuelgo.

La última noticia no me ha dejado muy bien.

Esta noche ceno un tazón con cereales mientras miro _Late… with Jools Holland_ en la tele por cable.

Sophie llega esta vez, pero en la madrugada, mientras yo estoy terminando la tarea.

–Mira que vestido más lindo que me he comprado– se sienta a mi lado en el pequeño escritorio y saca una bonita tela de una bolsa.

Lo extiende.

El vestido en cuestión es rosa pálido, con escote de corazón y mangas y pecho de organza, largo hasta medio muslo.

–¿A que es divino?

–Es precioso– y no miento –Te verás linda en él. ¿Te pondrás algún accesorio?

–Algo mejor– dice muy emocionada –Llevaré a mi novio. Un novio guapísimo.

Alzo las cejas.

–Oh, qué bien– respondo –Al fin voy a conocerlo. Estaba comenzando a pensar que no existía.

–¡Te vas a morir cuando lo veas, Bella!

–Ya lo creo, Sophie– contesto –Ahora, si no te importa…– le hago un gesto con la mano dando a entender que tengo deberes.

Ella me pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta.

–Está bien, está bien… sólo no te acuestes tan tarde ¿bueno?

–Bueno– repito.

OoO

_**¡Oh! ¿Qué irá a pasar en esa fiesta?**_

_**Dejen sus reviews y díganme si les gustó. Añadan alerts y favoritos.**_

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	2. Dentro De Mi Corazón

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía._**

**_Hola de nuevo, y antes de comenzar con el capítulo me gustaría agradecerles mucho por la buena aceptación que tuvo el primer episodio de ésta historia._**

**_Abrí mi correo hace un rato y ¡wow! Un montón de alerts par ésta novela. La emoción fue tanta que me apresuré a escribir el siguiente capítulo para agradecerles por su apoyo._**

**_Muchas gracias otra vez._**

**_Sin más que decir…_**

**_A leer._**

Capítulo 2: Dentro De Mi Corazón.

Adoraba a Sophie. Era la mejor amiga que alguien pudiera tener en el mundo entero. Pero se ponía insoportable cada que algún evento como una fiesta, una cena, un almuerzo, o lo que sea, se avecinaba.

Hoy está en uno de esos momentos.

No para de parlotear a cerca de lo genial que se verá, de la decoración, haciendo especulaciones de las parejas que llevará cada uno, que esto, que el otro, etc, etc, etc.

Estamos en la cafetería, tomando algo rápido porque no hemos desayunado.

Hoy he tenido una pesadilla otra vez.

Entre más tiempo pasa, los sueños se vuelven más recurrentes… Tonta de mí por llegar a pensar que lo había superado.

–Sigo insistiendo en que deberías llevar a alguien– me dice Sophie –¿No sería algo genial ir los cuatro juntos?

Sonreí con desgana –No te preocupes por eso, no voy a hacer de mal tercia entre tu novio y tú. Así que deja el estrés.

–No es por eso, Bella. Es que… yo te quiero mucho y a veces me pone muy triste verte tan sola.

–A algunas personas les va la soledad, a otras no. A mí me va muy bien.

Ella suspira. Se rinde.

OoO

Al terminar la clase de la señora Wallace la maestra me recuerda que le sería muy grata mi presencia en la cena.

–Ahí estaré, Sra. Wallace. Muchas gracias.

Sophie prácticamente me arrastra de nuevo a nuestra residencia.

–¡Mientras antes comencemos a arreglarnos mejor!

Abro los ojos como platos. Los demás estudiantes se nos quedan viendo raro.

–¿Puedes calmarte? Aún queda mucho tiempo para eso.

–¡No es cierto! Te tengo que hacer la cera, arreglarte el cabello, las uñas, ponerte una buena mascarilla… ¡Está noche arrasarás en la cena! ¡Tina se va a morir cuando te vea!

Pongo los ojos en blanco –Sophie, no te habrás dado cuenta pero… esto ya no es la secundaria.

–¡Para mí si!

Cuando llegamos por fin a nuestro apartamento Sophie hace todos los intentos posibles por comenzar a arreglarme, pero me rehúso, como es típico en mí.

Al final ella vuelve a darse por vencida y comienza a arreglarse a sí misma.

Mientras tanto yo hago un poco de los deberes, me como un tazón de cereal, leo otro poco de Cumbres Borrascosas y un poco de tele por cable para finalizar.

Sophie se me aparece a un lado con el ceño fruncido. Tiene una pasta amarilla en la cara y tubos en el cabello.

Me muerdo el labio para no reír.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunto.

–¿Por qué nunca me has preguntado por mi novio?

Me encojo de hombros –Tú te has encargado de decirme todo lo que concierne a él.

–Pero jamás te he dicho cómo es físicamente.

–Francamente no me importa– dejo el tazón en la mesita de noche –Por cómo hablas de él se nota que te quiere mucho, y eso es lo que importa para mí. Por si es feo o guapo eso es lo de menos, pero tú eres preciosa, así que eso también me dice que es guapo.

Ella tiene una enorme sonrisa en la cara –¿Te he dicho ya que eres la mejor?

–Muchas veces, sí.

–Pues lo repito: ¡Eres la mejor! ¡Edward te amará cuando te vea!

Algo dentro de mí se quiebra.

Ya. Vale.

Hace mucho tiempo sé cómo se llama el novio de Sophie, pero trato de que lo mencione lo menos posible.

Una sensación desagradable se instala en mi pecho y promete acompañarme el resto de la noche.

Edward…

Mi subconsciente me hace espabilar de nuevo.

_No sigas por ahí…_ canturrea.

OoO

Faltando poco más de una hora para la cena me decido a levantarme por fin y me meto a bañar.

Sophie sigue maquillándose.

No entiendo qué tanto tiene que hacerse. Ella ya es preciosa sin todo ese maquillaje y peinado.

Me pongo el vestido, que es negro con estampado barroco color dorado, unos zapatos negros y me seco el pelo con la secadora, aplicando un poco de seda en el proceso para evitar que se esponje.

Me maquillo casi nada, sólo un poco de delineador, rímel y gloss transparente en los labios.

Termino de envolver el regalo para la profesora Wallace, que es una cartera de Louis Vuitton que he tenido la fortuna de encontrar en rebaja, de otro modo, no la hubiera comprado.

Sophie me grita para decirme que su novio a llegado a por nosotros.

–¡Qué! No Sophie, me sentiré muy incómoda. Puedo irme en un taxi.

–¡De ninguna manera! ¡Vamos Bella! Es sólo mi novio, no un monstruo.

Afuera se escucha el sonido de llantas de auto aplastando piedras sobre el pavimento. Inmediatamente esa sensación de mariposas furiosas me nace en el estómago y me hace tener que sentarme, quiero vomitar.

–¿Estás bien?– me pregunta.

–Quiero vomitar…– cierro los ojos y me pongo una mano sobre el estómago.

–¿Quieres una pastilla para el dolor? ¿Agua mineral?

Respiro profundamente. –No, estoy bien, pero en serio: me voy en un taxi.

Sophie hace un sonido de descontento –¡Agh! ¡Como quieras! Sólo no llegues tarde ¿bueno?

Asiento con la cabeza, tomo mi bolso y salgo junto con Sophie.

La veo montarse al auto, que es un BMW azul marino y de vidrios muy polarizados.

Comienzo a caminar para buscar un taxi cuando Sophie me llama gritando y se baja del auto. Viene corriendo hacia mí.

–Edward dice que sería muy descortés dejarte ir en taxi. Insiste en que vayas con nosotros.

–No… muchas gracias pero…

–Bella, por favor. Deja ya la locura. No vas a ser ninguna molestia. Vamos para el mismo lado.

–Lo sé, pero tal vez ustedes prefieran estar a solas.

–¿Pero qué cosas dices?– me toma de la mano –Anda, camina.

Me planto en mi lugar lo más fuerte que puedo. La sensación de mariposas en mi estómago no deja de hacerse presente. Son mariposas de angustia.

–Por favor, déjame llevarte– escucho una voz a mis espaldas. Sophie me suelta y yo me congelo en mi lugar.

No me atrevo a voltear.

Esa voz…

Esa voz…

Mis pies se hacen pesados como un par de piedras, al igual que mi corazón. Siento como toda la sangre se baja de mi rostro.

Empiezo a ver puntos negros detrás de mis párpados.

–Bella– me dice Sophie alegremente, pero solo escucho su voz a lo lejos. Me toma de la mano y me obliga a girarme.

El piso da vueltas debajo de mí.

Es él. Y se ve tan perfecto y hermoso como siempre. Incluso mejor, pero no puedo ignorar que en su rostro existen ahora dos pequeñas sombras en el punto en el que se hunden sus mejillas. ¿Estará enfermo?

Al contrario de lo obviamente esperado, que sería comenzar a hiperventilar y salir corriendo; mi corazón se ralentiza varios latidos y me quedo frente a frente con él.

Sophie se recarga ligeramente en su brazo y lo mira con ojos de adoración.

–Bella, te presento a Edward Cullen. Mi prometido.

Y con eso mi mejor amiga me vuelve a matar en vida…

–No… por favor…– susurro tan bajo que estoy segura de que sólo ÉL me ha escuchado.

Su cara se vuelve en una de consternación.

La parte viva de mi cerebro, la que aún queda intacta, me hace espabilar.

_Habla, Bella. Ella está notando que estás muy afectada…_

–Mucho gusto– respondo al fin con voz apagada, extiendo mi mano –Soy Isa…

–…Bella Swan– me interrumpe él con una voz cálida –Sé tu nombre– en cuanto sus dedos hacen contactos con los míos para sellar el saludo una corriente que reaviva cada milímetro de mi cuerpo me recorre por entero. Retiro mi mano de inmediato, intentando no ser demasiado brusca con mi movimiento.

–¿A que es divino?– la alegre e ignorante Sophie interrumpe el momento tan doloroso que estaba ocurriendo.

–Sophie… por favor…– dice Edward.

–Vale, me callo. ¿Nos vamos?

Agito la cabeza negativamente. No, no y no.

–Lo siento… sigo sintiéndome mal… no puedo ir. Regresaré a casa. Sophie dile a la profesora Wallace que lo siento y dale esto de mi parte– le entrego el regalo recién envuelto.

–¡No! ¡Tu vendrás conmigo! ¡Lo prometiste!– ella hace un mohín en su lugar –No me hagas esto ahora– hace un puchero.

–Sé que te dije que iría pero en verdad me siento… mal.

Mi vista está fija en el suelo. No soportaría volver a mirarlo a la cara sin la necesidad de lanzarme a sus brazos y no soltarle nunca más.

_¿Por qué ha vuelto? ¿Por qué? Si ya me había acostumbrado a su ausencia…_

–Bella se siente mal– musita –Es mejor que te lleve a esa fiesta, Sophie, ahora.

–¿Que me lleves? ¿A caso no te quedarás conmigo?– inquiere ella, consternada.

–Ahm… Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero prometo regresar a la cena en cuanto termine con ellas. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella le sonríe –De acuerdo– me mira –¿Quieres que te ayude a regresar a casa?

–No. Yo puedo hacerlo. Disfruten la noche– siento la garganta seca y la cabeza pesada. Necesito irme ahora. Antes de que me desmaye aquí mismo.

–Yo la llevaré de regreso– ofrece él, dando un paso hacia mí. Me alejo casi que por reflejo.

–¡No!– me doy cuenta de que he sonado muy brusca y trato de recomponer mi respuesta –No. En serio. Estoy bien.

–Vámonos ya, cariño. Ella es terca como una patada en el culo– Sophie remarca la palabra "terca" en la letra "r".

–Ella es perfecta– responde Edward, mirándome fijamente. Sonriéndome como solía hacerlo antes.

Por suerte, Sophie está tan ocupada en no sé qué cosa que tampoco lo escucha.

No puedo permanecer aquí.

–Bien… buenas noches– me doy media vuelta y camino lejos de ellos.

Escucho el auto avanzar a mis espaldas.

OoO

Me quito el vestido a tirones y lo dejo en cualquier lugar. Me desmaquillo y me meto a bañar de nuevo.

Debajo del agua mis lágrimas se confunden, pero no sucede lo mismo con mis gritos y mis quejidos. Estoy llorando igual que cuando él se fue. Igual que como lloraba todas las noches cuando soñaba con él. Recuerdo que lloraba tan fuerte que tenía que enterrar la cara en una almohada, para intentar de que Charlie no se despertara.

Me salgo de la ducha, y mi cuerpo está tan agotado que no me queda energía para vestirme.

Y así, mojada, desnuda y deshecha, me dejo caer en la cama. Me abrazo a la almohada e intento dejar de llorar tan alto.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que comience a punzarme la cabeza.

Abro la ventana para que un poco de la fresca noche de Boston me renueve el aire de los pulmones. Pero al contrario de todo lo que podría esperar, el aire trae consigo SU aroma… Tan indescriptible. Tan exquisito. Tan de él.

Las mariposas vuelven a revolotear en mi estómago.

Cierro la ventana de golpe.

No quiero pensar. No quiero hacerme preguntas. Pero a mi cerebro parece no importarle.

Mi subconsciente se sienta en un sillón y se acaricia la barbilla, pensando.

_¿Por qué volvió ahora? ¿Por qué con Sophie? ¿Se van a casar?_

SE VAN A CASAR.

La frase me retumba. Llega de mi cerebro y baja a mi corazón, golpeando cada órgano que encuentra en su camino.

Me siento mal de nuevo, finalmente las mariposas de angustia en mi estómago me obligan a correr al excusado y volver todo lo que he comido.

Las piernas me tiemblan, todo mi cuerpo tiembla tanto que termino tirada sobre el suelo del baño. Vomitando y llorando al mismo tiempo, cosa que no sabía que era posible.

El vomito no para. Cada vez se acumula más bilis en mi boca.

Alguien me sujeta el cabello, y con la otra mano me da palmadas en la espalda.

No tengo tiempo de preguntarme quién es, porque justo entonces su aroma me golpea el rostro como la bomba de Estados Unidos sobre Hiroshima.

Me incorporo, bajo la tapa del baño rápidamente y me enjuago la boca.

–¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estarías atendiendo asuntos muy importantes– mi voz suena más serena de lo que esperaba, pero mi reflejo en el espejo no me devuelve la misma imagen.

Ojos hinchados y rojos, expresión demacrada, rostro pálido como el papel.

–Eso le dije a Sophie– me responde, dando un paso hacia mí –Pero la verdad es que necesitaba estar contigo.

Su cercanía me vuelve débil. Mi maltratado corazón acelera sus latidos, y mi cuerpo entero clama por abrazarlo, por besarlo, por no dejarlo ir.

–Edward…– mi susurro es tan débil que casi es una frase muda –…no… por favor.

Se acerca otro paso, y con eso su pecho está a la altura de mi rostro. Su exquisito aroma me aturde cualquier pensamiento racional que pueda llegar a tener.

–¿Ya no me quieres?– me pregunta, y siento su nariz oliendo mi cabello –Porque yo a ti de adoro.

Una lágrima solitaria se resbala por mi mejilla. Le empujo un poco y salgo de aquella habitación demasiado pequeña a mi parecer.

–Vete– murmuro –No me sigas torturando más.

Su entrecejo se frunce. Está sufriendo igual que yo.

–Perdóname. Ésa no ha sido mi intención.

Sigue siendo tan caballero como antes.

Camino hacia la puerta, le quito el seguro y con un gesto le invito a que se vaya.

–No me quiero ir– musita.

–Necesitas irte. Si Sophie llega y te ve aquí…

–Ella no va a llegar ahora. La cena recién ha comenzado.

–¿Qué quieres?– pregunto desesperada.

–Quiero tenderme contigo en la cama y envolverte entre mis brazos, quiero besarte y mirarte y no dejarte nunca más, pero como sé que no me dejarás sólo quiero hablar.

_Yo también quiero que me abraces y me beses._

–¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Vas a disculparte por haberme dejado en el bosque? ¿Por haberme dejado al borde de la muerte? ¿O por regresar justo ahora que ya estaba olvidándote? _Mentira _¿O por que… te vas a casar…?– la voz me tiembla en la última palabra.

Edward cierra los ojos y los aprieta fuerte, al igual que sus puños.

–Yo no… quiero casarme con ella. Por eso necesitamos hablar, necesito explicarte…

–¿Y para qué?– cierro la puerta con un sonoro golpe –Si a final de cuentas tú y yo ya no somos nada.

–No digas eso.

–¿A caso no es verdad?

–Tú siempre fuiste y serás mi Bella. Tú sigues siendo todo para mí, aunque está claro que ya no te sucede lo mismo conmigo.

–¿Entonces por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué regresas ahora? ¿Qué cambió?

Niega con la cabeza –Nada. Nada cambió… pero volví porque te extraño. Porque estos años han sido lo peor de mi vid… existencia– se corrige.

Me siento en la cama, y me abrazo las rodillas, para sentirme protegida.

Edward interpreta mi gesto como una invitación para que siga hablando.

Viene a sentarse a mi lado y me acaricia el cabello, colocando un mechón a un lado.

–¿Vas a dejar que te explique entonces?

Asiento levemente.

–¿Vas a dejar de hacer comentarios tan crueles?– su dedo pulgar me toca el párpado.

Asiento de nuevo.

–¿Vas a dejar que te de un beso?

Niego, sin mucha seguridad.

–¿Al menos puedo abrazarte? Nos haría tremendamente bien a los dos.

Respiro. ¿Para qué seguir negándome? Si lo necesito como el aire para respirar.

No respondo nada y en lugar de eso hago lo que he fantaseado todo éste tiempo en mis sueños.

Me lanzo a sus brazos y envuelvo los míos alrededor de su cuello. Mi nariz queda justo en el hueco de éste, donde el aroma exquisito e indescriptible está concentrado.

Los brazos de Edward envuelven mi cintura. Un gruñido nace desde lo más bajo de su pecho. Y no es si no hasta este momento que me doy cuenta de que sólo llevo encima una bata de baño.

Intento alejarme, porque me siento incómoda.

–No– me dice.

Nos tumba a los dos en la cama, quedando yo sobre su cuerpo duro y frío como una piedra.

–Tú me alimentas más que la sangre– murmura en mi oído, su aliento cálido me eriza todos los vellos de mi cuerpo, y no puedo evitar que un gemido se escape de mi boca.

Eward me aprieta más contra su cuerpo.

–Casarme con Sophie es un castigo que me impusieron los Vulturi– murmura con voz apagada.

OoO

**_¿Cómo les pareció el primer encuentro luego de tanto tiempo de estos dos? ¿Cómo estará eso de que Sophie es un castigo puesto por los Vulturi?_**

**_Para averiguarlo, lean el siguiente capítulo. No desesperen que lo subiré pronto._**

**_Dejen sus reviews y alerts. ¡Quiero ponerme de nuevo loca de la emoción!_**

**_Un beso._**

**_Amy W._**


	3. En El Bosque

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza. Aquí el cap.**_

_**A leer.**_

Capítulo 3: En El Bosque.

–Casarme con Sophie es un castigo que me impusieron los Vulturi– murmura con voz apagada.

–¿Un castigo?

La sola palabra me hace estremecer… no me imagino cómo…

Edward baja su mano hasta mis caderas y con la mano abierta, hunde sus dedos en mi piel. Su boca se vuelve una línea.

–El día que te dejé en el bosque… cuando yo... ah… ya sabes… Eché a correr lo más rápido que pude para alejarme lo antes posible. Pero después… cerca de Seattle no pude más y me derrumbé. Seguía en el bosque y no había nadie y no pensé que… Ese día había mucho sol. Mi piel estaba brillando y entonces ella apareció: Sophie. Cuando me vio ahí lo primero que hizo fue gritar. Le tapé la boca y le supliqué que se callara, y cuando lo hizo no me quedó otra alternativa que contarle la verdad acerca de quién era. Me prometió que no le diría a nadie pero bueno, es una humana, y supe que tarde o temprano le diría a alguien y se correría la voz. Alcanzé al resto de la familia en California y…

–¿Todo este tiempo estuviste en California?– me asombro ante el hecho. Lo tuve tan cerca. Sólo había que tomar un vuelo…

–Ahora estoy aquí– musita como si hubiera leído mi mente –Así que le conté a Carlisle lo que había pasado y Rosalie sugirió que la convirtiera. Carlisle me dijo que si convertía a Sophie ella sería mi compañera. Y no lo acepté. Yo solo te quiero a ti.

Sus palabras hacen revolotear mi corazón, pero por otra parte, siento un sabor amargo en la boca.

_Sophie la compañera eterna de Edward…_

Aprieto los puños hasta que me entierro las uñas en las palmas.

–Entonces fui donde los Vulturi, sabiendo que probablemente me matarían por mi descuido. Pero Aro siempre me ha querido de su lado por el poder que tengo de leer mentes. Así que en ves de volverme ceniza, me dijo que como castigo tendría que encontrar a Sophie y desposarla.

–¿Hace cuánto sabes que Sophie es mi amiga?

–Cuando la universidad comenzó. Sophie me platicó de ti: una chica dulce y valiente, con unos impresionantes ojos y un hermoso cabello rojizo. Sin necesidad de que me dijera el nombre, supe que eras tú. Vi entonces una luz al final del túnel. No pude acercarme hasta ahora. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionarías.

–¿Qué te hizo decidir que hoy era el día para hacerlo?

–Cuando te vi hoy bajando las escaleras junto con Sophie. Eres más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Me quedo en silencio un momento. Disfrutando de su cercanía y de la cálida sensación que me envuelve, a pesar de que su cuerpo es frío como el hielo.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora?

–No puedo detener la boda con Sophie, si lo hago los Vulturi van a matarme. Pero tampoco quiero apartarte de mi lado.

–Cuando tocaste aquella nana para mí en tu casa… sentí que estábamos destinados a estar juntos. Ahora parece todo lo contrario.

Él no contesta nada. Probablemente porque también piensa lo mismo.

–¿Bella?– dice mirándome con algo distinto en sus ojos.

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Puedo besarte?

Una sonrisa se me escapa sin querer –¿Y por qué preguntas tanto si puedes hacerlo?

–Porque si dices que no otra vez me olvidaré de que soy un caballero y lo haré por la fuerza– su voz profunda reverbera en mis entrañas y me siento caliente por dentro.

–Entonces ven aquí.

Poso mi mano en su nuca y lo atraigo hacia mí, hasta que nuestros labios están pegados.

Al segundo él suelta un gruñido, separándose un par de centímetros de mi boca.

–¿Qué pasa?– pregunto con voz agitada.

–No quiero hacerte daño.

–No me estás haciendo daño.

–Si no me detengo ahora… lo haré.

Me abalanzo sobre él, tirándolo lentamente en la cama.

–No me hagas esto– susurro –No ahora que has vuelto.

Lo sostengo por las solapas del saco y lo beso de nuevo, fervientemente, hasta que él empieza a responder de nuevo y delinea mi labio inferior con su lengua, para succionarlo poco después.

Un gemido escapa de mi boca cuando, sin querer y debido a que estoy a horcajadas sobre él con sólo mi bata de baño, mi sexo desnudo roza su miembro.

–Bella…– gruñe al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos se enganchan a los míos una vez más. Su mano de largos dedos se desliza por debajo de la tela de la bata y me sujeta el muslo con fuerza. Pega su frente a la mía y dice sin aliento: –Hazlo de nuevo, pero ahora más lento.

Su orden me sorprende. Es Edward. Mi chico de otra época. Mi caballero.

Sin embargo no estoy dispuesta a desaprovechar tal proposición. Ondulo mis caderas hacia adelante y atrás muy lento. Tengo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no gemir otra vez.

Lo hago, y esta vez rápido y continuo.

Una humedad emana de mi centro. Me siento excitada.

Escucho un ruido sordo. Me detengo.

Edward tiene un trozo de madera en su mano derecha proveniente de la esquina de mi buró.

Suelto una carcajada.

Él se incorpora y me alza por las caderas para hacerme a un lado.

–Tengo que detenerme ahora… no se qué me pasó… perdóname.

–Está bien– suspiro.

–Es que se sintió tan…bien eso que hiciste.

–Sht. No hay problema.

Me mira ladeando la cabeza.

–¿Dónde quedó esa Bella tímida que conocí?

–La enterré debajo de un árbol– le guiño un ojo.

Se levanta de la cama.

Yo me ajusto la bata de baño.

–Tengo que irme ahora– dice mirando su reloj –Tengo que alcanzar a Sophie en la cena. Ya sabes.

–No me… expliques por favor... ni siquiera sé cómo voy a poder seguir con esto Edward. Ella es mi amiga y la estoy traicionando.

–Claro que no– responde –Tú no puedes traicionarla porque antes de ella ya estabas tú– se acerca y acuna mi rostro en la palma de su mano.

Carraspeo antes de hacer mi siguiente pregunta –Ella y tú… ¿tú la has besado?

Asiente con los ojos cerrados y emitiendo un sonido de rendición.

El corazón me tiembla y una lágrima se me escapa otra vez.

–No. No– dice –Bella por favor no llores. Yo la beso sólo porque tengo que hacerlo, pero a ti…– su otra mano se reúne en mi rostro para finalmente atraerme hacia él de forma suave, mirándome a los ojos, como para pedirme permiso para besarme. Asiento ligeramente.

Sus labios se pasean por sobre los míos. Abarcándolos por completo, abrazándome por dentro. Pero no profundiza. Es sólo su boca la que se lleva todo de mí y me deja al borde. Se separa.

–Recuerda que tú eres mi marca personal de heroína.

Me tiembla de nuevo el corazón, pero esta vez, en una sensación agradable.

–Me tengo que ir– dice una vez más.

Abro la puerta. Él se acomoda el traje y el cabello en un hermoso desastre. Como sólo él puede llevar un estilo de cabello.

Pasa a mi lado y se detiene.

–Volveré– y suena como una promesa.

–¿A sí?– pregunto –¿Cuándo?

–Mañana. Quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo. Por la noche vendré a recogerte.

–Pero ¿y Sophie?

–Ya inventaremos alguna cosa. Yo le diré que tengo trabajo que hacer. Tú puedes decirle que vas a verte con alguien y si hace preguntas, inventa lo que sea.

Me siento mal de nuevo.

–Esto no está bien, Edward.

–Amarte cuando yo soy un vampiro y tu una humana tampoco está bien, y eso ya nos detuvo una vez… y casi nos mata a los dos. ¿Vas a dejar que las circunstancias nos vuelvan a separar?

Sin siquiera pensarlo respondo.

–No– agito la cabeza –No pienso dejarte ir de nuevo.

–Esa es mi Bella.

Con una mirada final desaparece por el pasillo.

Y a pesar de que me siento la persona más miserable del mundo, no puedo evitar la sonrisa divide-rostro que se instala en mí.

Edward regresó.

Y esta vez no se irá… me lo dijo. Me lo dijo.

Termino de vestirme y después, con pegamento universal, uno el pedazo de buró que Edward arrancó. Ahora sólo se ve una grieta.

Recordar el por qué de esa grieta siempre será un placer.

OoO

Poco después de la media noche Sophie llega con los tacones en la mano.

Se me queda viendo, preocupada.

–¿Ya te sientes mejor? La maestra Wallace preguntó por ti. Desea que te mejores.

–Ya estoy bien– respondo. _Muy bien._

Estoy sentada en mi cama, con la cobija hasta las caderas, leyendo mi hermoso libro de Cumbres Borrascosas.

–Sí que te ves mucho mejor– dice para luego soltar un suspiro y dejarse caer en la cama, muy dramáticamente. –Ah, Bella. Edward es un bailarín excelente. ¡No aguanto los pies!

Sonrío por compromiso. Pero siento la hiel acumularse en mi garganta.

_Maldita._

Demonios. ¿De dónde ha venido eso? Ella es Sophie. Mi amiga. Y es dulce como un pan.

Antes de detenerme a pensar otra vez en el mal que le estoy haciendo dejo el libro sobre el buró y paso un dedo por sobre la grieta.

_Edward me ama a mí. Me desea a mí. _

Sophie me dice buenas noches y se va a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

Más tarde, ya muy avanzada la madrugada, dos golpes en la ventana me despiertan.

Quito el seguro y la abro. Edward entra con un sonido sordo.

Me mira pícaramente y me da un beso.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– pregunto en un susurro.

–No pude soportar hasta mañana. Ahora que te he recuperado.

Le tomo la mano y lo acuesto conmigo en la cama. Me abraza por la cintura.

Estamos frente a frente.

–Me gustaría cantarte para que te durmieras– musita.

–Pero no puedes. Para mí es suficiente con que estés aquí.

–¿Bella?– me llama luego de un momento.

–¿Qué?

–¿Tú, cómo sobreviviste a… ya sabes?

–Cuando me dejaste era la cáscara de mí. Papá me envió a Jacksonville con mamá. Pero igual no funcionó. Yo regresé un tiempo después a Forks con la esperanza de que regresarías. Me atrasé dos semestres en la universidad.

–¿Te hice mucho daño?

Suspiro –Sí. Es lo peor que me ha pasado. Pero no vale la pena pensar en eso ahora.

–Prometo que jamás volveré a dejarte.

Me abrazo aún más a su cuerpo para asegurarme aún dormida de que él seguirá ahí.

Me da un beso en la frente.

Cuando despierto al día siguiente por la mañana, él ya no está, y en su lugar deja una nota a mi lado escrita con su hermosa caligrafía de época.

_Susurraste mi nombre en sueños y fue lo más perfecto del universo._

_Si yo también pudiera soñar, soñaría contigo._

_Te amo._

_E._

OoO

_**¿Os gustó el capítulo? **_

_**La verdad es que las cosas serán un poco difíciles para ambos.**_

_**¿Qué les parece el castigo de los Vulturi? **_

_**Leí por ahí en un comentario que a veces poner a personajes como a los Vulturi o a los Quileutes les aburría, pero no se preocupen. En este fic los Vulturi casi no tendrán protagonismo. Ellos sólo serán la raíz del problema.**_

_**Dejen su review y sus alerts.**_

_**Déjenme saber que mis historias les gustan.**_

_**Un beso.**_

_**Amy W.**_


End file.
